You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Aloysia Mikaelson hates her siblings: The Originals. She runs away from them, only to be kidnapped by her sadistic ex-fiance, Austin Perri. Can her family save her with the help of the VD crew. Before Austin can make her love him. And take her away forevr
1. Bound To You

**Hey people!**

**I decided to rewrite this story, cos I read it over and it kinda sucked! Missing too many things and rushing too many things. So I hope you love this rewrite much better than the Orignal.**

* * *

Klaus sat there in his leather arm chair, a glass of scotch in hand and a letter in the other. He had a solemn look upon his face as he stared at the letter, drinking his scotch. He read the letter for what seems like the thousandth time.

_Dear Niklaus_

_I understand you have returned to Mystic Falls with the rest of your family, per-say. Even they are in coffins, that makes me angry. Not about the rest of your uninteresting siblings but of Aloysia._

_I think the real reason you hid your family in coffins, not to later reunite them but to help protect your youngest sister from me. I say that amuses me, makes my life one hell of an interesting one, don't you agree? To forever search for the woman you are desperately in love with, its like you looking for your doppelganger. _

_You are probably wondering to yourself how I know all this, well you see, boy, I have a spy watching and following your every move that you make in Mystic Falls. Creepy, but I also did the same thing with Aloysia. You know before you plunged a stake into he chest, temporarily killing her._

_Well, now that I know where you are, you can't run. You think you can, but no. I am older than you and your family and are stronger and faster as well. Be prepared Niklaus, you time is soon at hand…_

_Sincerely,_

_A.P._

The glass in his hand exploded as he gripped it too tightly. This didn't affect him, he got and shoved the letter back into his pocket. That vile man that had cursed his family was alive after all those years, and still looking for Aloysia. Klaus couldn't protect her alone, he might bring an army of minions with him and destroy this town. Not to mention his siblings and he would never see Aloysia ever again.

He knew what he had to do. He had to awaken his siblings, but didn't know if he should awaken his youngest sister. With a heavy heart, he walked over to the first coffin. Klaus opened it. In the coffin lay Elijah, the oldest out of the siblings. Klaus inhaled deeply before placing his hands on the dagger and pulling out of Elijah's chest. He didn't, couldn't wait for just Elijah to wake up, so he went on to the next coffin. Rebekah. This time, before he pulled the dagger out of her chest. He hesitated greatly, no doubt Rebekah would surely try to kill him, but he could risk it.

He moved on to his younger brother's, Kol, coffin. Kol was the mischievous one of the siblings and he was quite a handful. But he was always the one who was there for Aloysia, he didn't really like the rest of his siblings. Klaus pulled out the dagger. Lastly, he went to Finn's, his older brother, coffin. He contemplated whether he should let Finn out, none of the siblings seem to really trust him, but Klaus needed all his family to save Aloysia from HIM! Finn's dagger was removed.

Klaus returned to his seat and waited for his family awoke. He poured more scotch in his glass, but he then angrily chucked at the blazing fire in the fireplace. Causing the flames to heighten.

He wasn't looking when Rebekah stabbed him in the hand. He cried in surprise and pain. He turned to face Rebekah's angry face. He swallowed hard when he saw the rest of the angry faces of the rest of his siblings.

Kol, in his Revolution uniform, hair short an impassive expression on his face. Finn, long hair, tatted clothes, he was staked in the 1400's. Rebekah, in her homecoming dress. And lastly, Elijah, in his usual buisness suit, his face was cold.

"Brother." Kol was the one who broke the tension in the room.

"Kol. Finn." Klaus said completely aware of how he would break the news to his siblings about Aloysia.

"You have some nerve to show your face to all of us, after what you did to your own family." Finn scolded, looking down on his younger brother.

For some reason, Klaus felt weak under Finn's glare. Not only Finn's glare, but the rest of his siblings.

"There's a reason why I awakened all of you," Klaus started.

"Where's Aloysia?" Kol asked after seeing that his youngest sister wasn't with them.

Klaus looked grave.

"That's the reason. But you have to read this letter first to understand." Klaus handed Kol the letter.

Kol looked at him wearily before snatching the letter out of his hand. He read it quickly, soon his impassive expression turned to a mix of shock, anger and fear.

"What does it say, brother?" Rebekah asked, cautiously.

"It says that Austin Perri is still alive and is looking for Aloysia. He also wants to take revenge on us for taking her away from him." Kol said dropping the letter.

Rebekah picked it up and read it, not wanting to believe what Kol had said. She gasped after she read the letter.

"Its true," she turned to Klaus, "well, what are we going to do about it?"

Everyone looked at Klaus, with grave expressions.

"I-I don't k-know, that's why I awakened all of you. We need to stop him as a family, for he will not only destroy our sister but us in turn for hiding her."

"Well, we can't just keep her in a coffin! She deserves freedom." Kol snapped.

"I agree with Kol," Elijah spoke for the first time, "she is the youngest of all of us."

Klaus averted his eyes away from his older brother. Kol huffed and walked over to the fifth coffin, he opened it. In it revelaed a beautiful girl with wavy, black hair. Curvy figure, wearing a black crop top revealing a belly button ring, ripped jeans and black heels. She wore a heart shaped necklace that made Kol's dead heart jump.

He had given her that necklace before they were seperated.

"When to you dagger her?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"Earlier this year before I lifted the curse. I was afraid she would try and destroy my plans" Klaus added when everyone looked at him.

Suddenly, Kol attacked him.

"So your stupid curse is more important than your own sister? You stupid bastard!" Kol screeched.

Rebekah and Finn tried to pull them off each other but they both got flung against the wall. No one had noticed Elijah had silently pulled the dagger out of Aloysia.

They only noticed when Aloysia awoke, angry. She had heard the fighting and sped out of her coffin and managed to pull Klaus and Kol apart. She flung Kol on the other side of the room, far away from Klaus.

She was seething mad.

"Is this what I have to wake up to! My brothers fighting?" She screamed.

"Aloysia..." Kol breathed, ashamed and shocked.

"Don't, Kol! I never want to see any of you, if this how behave!" She shouted.

She started for the door, but Finn stopped her. He was in front of her before she could get outside. She kicked him in the groin and flung him away from her.

"Aloysia stop! It's not safe for you out there!" Elijah warned.

But it was too late, she was gone just like that. When her family thought that they had her back, she was gone again.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Mystic Falls...**

"Who wants to be drained next?" The brunette man with aqua eyes asked as he dropped a body of young girl.

Three strippers ran up to him, begging for one of them to be next. Compulsion.

The man chose a blonde haired kiss ass stripper. He was about to bite when the doors flung open.

"Matthew. How did it go?" He asked the new presance.

"Well, she's been awakened if that's what you want to know," Matthew said shrugging.

The man pushed the blonde stripper away from him, like she was filth.

"Is she still with her family?" The man asked hopefully.

"No, Austin."

"Perfect, I think I'll get her right now, seeing that she is not with her family."

Austin smirked and walked out of the penthouse.

"And get rid of those strippers please." He called back at Matthew.

* * *

**There you go, the rewrite. Please Review.**

**Bloodied Love**


	2. Broken Strings

**Hey people!**

**Let's get straight into this story. There will be some 'action' in this chapter. please bear with me. This chapter is well ya know.**

* * *

Aloysia walked along the pavement unaware how hungry she was. She needed blood or she would collapse. She never killed anyone, she only took as much as she needed. She never liked the idea of inhumanely killing someone.

She stumbled into the Mystic Grill. She had lived here when Klaus had daggered her. This place hadn't changed a bit since the last time she came here. She sighed as she sat down on a bar stool waiting for the bartender.

It was a guy she had never seen before, and she was always here. He must've started working here when she in her daggered state.

"What'll it be?" He asked as he cleaned a martini glass.

"Two shots of your strongest alcohol." She said with her head in her hands.

"Comin' right up." The guy left to go get her shots.

Aloysia noticed how hot he looked and how delicious he smelled. She found her main course of the night. But how to get him to let her drink his blood. For she had no idea if he was under vervain or not.

"Here you go." The guy said as he passed her her shots.

She gulped them down quickly but it didn't satisfy her thirst. The guy was watching her intently.

"What's your name, sailor?" She asked seductively.

"Tom. Tom Harper."

"Wel, Tom," Time to put him to the test, "kiss me."

His face went blank and he slowly came closer to her. Then they kissed. The kiss was slow and soft at first, but Aloysia could tell he wanted more and she planned to give it to him. She pulled away.

"Let's go into the forest and then we can do more things there." She smiled.

He smirked like he couldn't believe this effing hot girl just asked to do naughty things in the woods. He loved his job and he only just started. Luckily, it was closing time anyway.

He locked up and him and Aloysia hopped into his silver convertable. They drove all the way to the forest and when they got there Aloysia got excited. This was going to be fun.

Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her closer as they walked into the middle of the forest where no one would find them or disturb them. When he thought they walked far enough he grabbed and passionately kissed her.

This shocked her at first but then he turned her on by nibbling on her earlope. She stop the moan that excaped her. They fell to the ground, Tom on top of her. He made his way down her neck to the rim of her shirt. He ripped her shirt clean off. And she did the same to him.

Aloysia was wearing a lace bra and Tom couldn't wait to get his hands on them, but he decided to tease her. He planted sweet kisses between them and made his way down to her stomach. She moaned the whole time. He un did her pants and them down. She lay there on the forest floor in her lacy underwear.

He pulled her legs apart. He played with her warm core through the thin piece of lace. Before he made his way back up to her breasts. Tom ripped off her bra and sucked her hard nipples. She bucked her hips against his. He started to massage her breasts.

"Take me now, Tom!" She demanded breathlessly.

He quickly got naked. He was quite big, she noticed. Tom slowly pulled down her thong and pulled her legs apart.

"I like it rough..." She drawled.

He thrust into her hard which made her moan loudly. His actions became faster and harder.

"Say my name." He cried as he came.

"TOM!" She screamed as she followed after him.

She couldn't fight it anymore, she needed blood. She bit him and he screamed in pain. She quickly drained him dry. She sighed as she stared at Tom's dead body.

She got dressed again (apart from her destroyed top) and disgarded his body. She walked through the forest when she heard slow clapping.

She turned and saw nothing, yet the clapping continued.

"Who's there?" She demanded scared.

The man came out and she recognised him instantly. Austin! She paled and backed away from him.

"That was quite a show, my dear," Austin smirked, "however I did envy that man that you killed."

"A-Austin. I thought you were dead." She stammered as she backed into a tree. He was inches away from her.

"I have been dead for over 20 000 years now, dear."

"W-why are y-you here?"

"For you of course. You are still my fiancee, and the wedding is back on now that I have found you."

She gasped. After 10 000 years he still hasn't given up on her. She looked from side to side before she kicked him in the nuts and sped away at vampired speed.

"I love it when she runs." He mumbled as he chased after her.

Aloysia ran as fast as she could, trying her best to get away from Austin. But she could tell he was catching up. She found a really tall tree and jumped as high she could, she hid in the leaves as she spotted Austin down on the ground.

"Aloysia," He said in a sing-song vioce, "you can't hide from me."

Its true she couldn't hide, Austin could smell her. He looked up at where she was hiding. He jumped up to where she was and grabbed her leg. She shrieked.

"Gotcha!"

He pulled back down to the ground. She fought against him her hardest but he held firmly against him. He knocked her unconscious and carried her lifeless body all the way back to his car.

* * *

**Back at the Mikaelson house...**

There was a knock at the door and Rebekah rushed to it, hoping it was Aloysia who had calmed down. But when she opened the door no one was there.

She looked down to find a purple note on the ground. She picked it up and read it, her face turned to shock.

"Elijah!" She called.

Elijah rushed to her. She handed him the note. He read it out loud:

_"I have Aloysia_

_Sincerely,_

_Austin..."_

* * *

**Hit or Miss? You be the judge!**

**Bloodied Love**


	3. Down To Earth

**Hey people!**

**I'm kinda excited about this story, its starting to look good. Thank you to Kol and Elena for your reviews!**

**Aloysia's pov**

* * *

_"Why do you have to go?"_

_My tear stained face stared at Kol's sad face. We had been together since we became vampires, now he's telling me he's leaving to go fight against the British. We are patriots, but we're also British. He stroked my cheek._

_"I won't be gone very long, Aloysia. The American government know about vampires and about us, so they say with me in the war, we have an advantage." He explained._

_"But do they know that you could possibly be killed out there! They don't know what the British are capable of." I exclaimed._

_He sighed. The horn of the Jeep bleared from outside._

_"I gotta go." He said._

_I let two tears before I ran outside, all the young men stared at me ravishly._

_"Kol, wait!" I cried._

_He turned and was surprised to see running up to him. I crashed into him and held him close to me as I silently cried against his chest. Only he could hear it because of our vampire hearing._

_He pulled me back and kissed my forehead._

_"You will see me again, Aloysia." He said as he climbed in the back of the Jeep._

_As the engine started I heard one of the soldiers say, "Kol, your sister smoking hot. So lucky."_

_I also heard a slap._

_"Shut up." Kol muttered._

_I chuckled as the Jeep drove away, I waved at the disappearing figure before I collapsed on the ground and sobbed._

_**Many days later**_

_I woke up to a knock on my day, I wrapped my silk gown arounbd myself as I went downstairs to open the door._

_Outside stood Mr. Lockwood, mayor of the town. I smiled, it was always a pleasure to see him._

_"Sir, what can I do for you today?" I asked politely._

_He never smiled, he looked very grave. That made me worry._

_"Come in," I said as he stepped inside. "Has something happened? Is it my brother?"_

_He but his lip._

_"I'm so sorry, Aloysia," He started._

_My hands flew to my mouth as tears collected in my eyes._

_"No!"_

_"Kol is M.I.A. We think he's dead."_

_"NO!"_

_I crumbled to the ground and cried for what seemed like hours. _

* * *

I flew up as my cried echoed in my mind. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I looked around my unfamiliar surroundings. It looked I was in a luxurious penthouse. I tried getting off the unfamiliar king-sized bed, but I realised I was cuffed to the metal headboard.

I tried to break free, but the cuffs were obviously manufactored to restrain vampires. I heard dark chuckles, I looked around sharply.

"I see you had an interesting dream." Austin said, suddenly next to me on the bed.

I flinched angrily.

"Stay out of my head!" I hissed.  
"Sorry, love, your head has seen too many interesting things to resist. I really enjoyed watching your dream, I nearly cried myself at how heart broken you were. It broke my heart seeing you so upset." He placed his hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"You have no heart! You born without one!" I said.  
"Ouch." He chuckled.

Suddenly my restaints were and Austin my stradling my hips. I only realised that I was wearing a short see-through black lingerie dress. Luckily I had black bra and underwear underneath. I tried to push him off me but he was far stronger than me.

He got off of and sat on ther other side of bed. Before I could race to the door, he grabbed my waist and placed me on his lap. I unwillingly lay against his bare, hard chest.

This penthouse seemed small compared to what he used to live in.

"Is this where you stay now?" I asked quietly.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and scoffed in disgust.

"No," He sounded disgusted, "it's way too small. I have a place outside of town thats be renervated. We'll be here for at least a week."

"What makes you think I won't escape during that time?" I mumbled.  
"Cause you can't, trust me. You won't want to take one step out of that door."

I shifted and looked at him confused. He let go of me. "Go ahead, try."

I didn't know what his game was, but I didn't want to stay here any longer. I raced to the door, but when I opened it my brain was on fire. Like it was going to explode. Horrible images of people being murdered passed my before my eyes. I screamed as the pain increased each ticking minute.

I fled back to the nearest thing I could. Which was back on top of Austin. Unconsciously I curled up against him and hid my face in his chest, sobbing.

"That w-was h-horrible." I cried.

He stroked my head, trying to sooth me even though I know that he was enjoying my pain. He loved to see people suffer even if it is me.

I snapped back to reality. I flung myself to the farthest wall, away from him. He stared at me amused.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"I had a witch spell the door, so that if you try to escape. You will be tortured, I figured it was the only way I could hold you closest to me. Besides when we're both naked in the bed." He smirked.

My eyes widened at the fact that he even suggested that I would attempt to be willing to have sex with him.

"I'd rather be tortured." I murmmured.

He raced off the bed to me, he was angry. He roughly pushed me against the wall and stabbed me in the stomach with his hand. his cold face stayed passive as I cried in pain.

"Don't mess with me Aloysia," He let me fall the gorund, "you won't win a fight against me."

I coughed as the pain didn't end. He sighed as his temper tantrum ended, he knelt down next to me with his signature irritating smirk on his face. I started to get worried.

"I will find ways to punish you, dear. But for now it's bath time."

* * *

**Tell me if you want any lemons or limes in the next chapter.**

**Bloodied Love**


	4. Everytime We Touch

**Hey people!**

**I decided to update this story, cos this chapter is kinda sitting in my head and it won't go away, lol.**

**Aloysia's pov**

* * *

My expression must've been funny to him, cause he started to chuckled lightly.

"I hope you don't mean at the same time, together." My voice cracked.

"Well, you should know me by now." He gave me a wicked grin.  
"Just don't try anything." I muttered when he picked me up and carried me toward the bathroom.

My stomach still hurt a bit. "I will only take when you are willing, love." He said as he opened the door and switched on the light without letting me go.

The bathroom looked very impressive, if you were a human. I've seen this kind of bathroom over the years way too many times. Marble floor, pure white walls. Marble bathtub. This room was big enough to fit ten people in lying flat on the ground. He placed me on a chair as he started to run the water.

I was still weak and I didn't want to go near that door again, he was right. I don't want to leave if it means being in agony.

The room filled warm steam and the bath was full. He came over to me and started to take off my clothes, but when I started to protest he gave me a warning look and I shut up. I didn't want to get punished again.

When I was naked, he also started to take off his clothes. He picked me up and climbed into the bath tub, the water relaxed my muscles and I didn't mind at the moment that I lay on top of Austin. As long as I can drift away. I lay agaisnt his chest and closed my eyes. I tried to drift away but then I felt movement from under me and I opened my eyes.

Austin was rubbing soap on his hands and he moved them to my neeck. I didn't notcied that I was covered in dry blood.

"I can wash myself." I said not wanting him to touch my body.

"Unless you want to get punished again, you will let me do it." He whispered in my ear.

I tried to hold back a whimper. He started to massage the blood off my neck and it felt... good. He started to slowly move down my body. I got a shock when he started to gently massge my breasts, which made me blush at how good it felt. I rested my head on his shoulder.

He moved down my stomach. Then down my outer thighs, then started to rub my inner thighs, nearly getting my sensitive area. I blushed when I let out a soft moan.

"Don't be embarrassed if you're enjoying this, we can always moved this to the bed." He smirked.

Truth be told, I had forgotten how good the sex was with him. Yes i did have sex with him, that was when he wasn't a sadistic bastard. He started to leave kisses down my neck. I groaned at good it felt.

"Take me..." I murmmured.

He chuckled against my neck.

Before I knew it we both on the bed wet. He attacked my mouth with such ferocity. His tongue opedn my mouth and dominated my tongue. How wonderful this felt. I moaned against his mouth. He pulled himself away and his mouth was replaced with his dick.

"You were always great at this." He smirked.

My tongue licked his front before I bobbed my head up and down against hiws warm dick. He moaned repeatedly before he climaxed in my mouth. He tasted wonderful

"You... still... taste... delicious." I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. He moved down to my vagina and shoved two finger in my core roughly and played around. I fell back on the bed in ecstasy. I felt his fingers come out and his tongue come in. I moaned loudly.

"Stop fucking teasing me and fuck me already." I growled.

"Your wish is my command." I could feel him smirk against my heated core.

He placed his dick at my entrance and he slammed into me fast and hard. I groaned in pleasure as he moved faster and harder. My breasts bounced the whole time and he captured one of them in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled them until I was breathing in heaves.

"AUSTIN!"

"ALOYSIA!"

We both climaxed and fell down next to each other breathing heavily. "That was wonderful." I breathed.

"I couldn't agree more." He smirked at me.

* * *

I woke up naked on the king-sized bed. I wondered why I was naked and then the memories of last night flooded back. I felt so ashamed. How did I become so weak, as to let Austin fuck me.

"I see you're awake, how did you sleep?" Said the devil himself.

I was straled when I found that I was against him, he was naked as well. I covered myself with the sheets.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Mmmhmm." He said as he started to nibble on my ear.

I wouldn't let myself be weak this time, so I pushed him away.

"What was that for?" He pretended to be hurt.

"No matter how much hot sex we have, I will always hate you. Last night was a fluke and it will never ever happen again!" I scolded mostly him but also myself.

I made a pact that I will never let him touch me like that again.

He got and he smiled at me.

"That's what you think." He said before disappearing into the bathroom.

I shook my head.

* * *

**There you go. Please Review!**

**Bloodied Love**


	5. Unbroken

**Hey people!**

**5. Unbroken**

**Aloysia's pov**

* * *

I sat in front of the window as the rain poured against it. Rain. I had forgotten what it feels like, but I couldn't feel it now. I don't know if Austin had spelled the window as well. I placed my head against the wall as I remanised about how my life has been for over a thousand years.

Starting with the day I became a vampire

* * *

_xXFlashbackXx_

_I laughed as Niklaus threw some water on Kol, to wake him up. He jolted at the coldness and some flew on my turquiose dress. Everyone joined in the laughter, even Father. And he had been solemn when I became sick, ever since we came here._

_"Why did you do that?" Kol demanded._

_Niklaus couldn't stop laughing. He fell down, laughing so much. It has been a month since I have been bedridden, I forgot what it was like to walk._

_"Cause y-y-you were s-sn-s-noring like a pig!" Niklaus exclaimed._

_His brow became sweaty with laughter and he gripped his sides._

_"Well, excuse me for being deep in sleep!" Kol jumped Niklaus and they pretended to be fighting._

_It was a while until Elijah pulled them apart, with the help of Father and Finn. Elijah had a broad smile upon his face._

_"Alright, you two," he was still chuckling, "now we have to get to buisness."_

_My smile faded. Everyone's did, it was full moon tonight. Werewovles grew uncontrollable every full moon, they always attacked the house and we were barely making it. We never knew why they kept attacking our house. Kol turned his mischevious side off and his protective side came out again._

_He started to walk off to me but Elijah stopped him. Kol shot him a look._

_"You're all wet. We don't need her anymore sick than she already is." He said with a stern look._

_I sighed._

_Kol looked a bit hurt but nodded his head as Elijah made his way to my bed. He pulled off my covers and picked me as if I were bride. I wrapped my weak arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. Father opened the cellur door and Elijah went in, it was dark, I wondered how he didn't fall. All I could feel was Elijah's muscles around me._

_He placed me on the cellur bed, among the others. I suddenly felt empty when he removed his arms. Before he could leave me, I grabbed his hand. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see the concern in his eyes._

_"Don't leave me." I said in a hoarse tone._

_He nodded before he sat down on the bed next to me. His back pressed against the huge pillow, while he pulled me on his chest and wrapped his arms gently around. No matter who held me during these full moons, I always felt safe. Last time I think it was Rebekah who held me._

_The light was switched on, and everyone was in the room and the door was locked. I could see in the mirror, that my eyes looked more hollow and my face had paled more. I had beads of sweat on my forehead. I hid my face in Elijah's chest as he rubbed circles on my back._

* * *

_I was in a peaceful sleep, until I heard the horrible howling. My eyes snapped opened, and I looked up to see Kol was holding me and he was fully dry. He gripped me to him, to make me feel protected. It was gonna be a long night._

_Kol had a calm expression on his face, as the howling grew into the background that we couldn't place it anymore. Then there was a defening silence. I wearily looked around, hoping it wasn't my imagination._

_"Is it over?" Rebekah asked, just as confused as I was._

_"I don't think so." Mother said, worried._

_A few more silent moments passed, before we heard the door explode open. I gasped. The wolves were just above us! We stayed deadly silent as we heard growls. Then once again it stopped. I was trembling now, then the cellur door exploded and landed on the other side of the room. The wolves burst into the room._

_Rebekah and I screamed at the top of our vioces. One by one the men of my family went to attack one of the wolves. Kol was reluctant to leave me. The wolves were incredibly strong. Father struggled to stay on his feet. Then one of the wolves thrusted Niklaus across the room, rendering him unconcious._

_"Niklaus!" I screamed._

_That was a big mistake._

_The wolf faced me and he launched himself at me. I screamed as his teeth sunk into my leg and he started to drag me out of the room. My family tried to save me, but mother was tending to Niklaus' wounds and Elijah was busy protecting Rebekah against a wolf. Finn was pinned under one. And Kol had his right leg cauht in the wolf's mouth. He saw me being dragged out the room._

_"Aloysia!" He screeched, alerting my family and their scared eyes fell on me being half up the stairs. Blood staining my frock. Father managed to get away from the wolf and ran to my rescue. he grabbed my arms and tried to pull away from the wolf._

_"Father!" I screamed as the wolf deepened his hold on me._

_Then another wolf knocked father unconcious, and the wolf pulled me out of the room faster. _

_Before I knew it I was in the dark forest, being dragged to my death. I was kicking and screaming to try and alert someone. But the village was filled with smart people, who hid themselves into a secure cellur. Praying that the madness would pass._

_The wolf flipped me on my back and I stared into his scary yellow eyes. He started to rip my frock and bite into body. I screamed through all this pain._

_When I knew I was close to my death, I couldn't feel anything. The wolf had bled my body so much all I could see was dark, crimson red. Then I heard an animalistic hiss and the wolf cowered and ran. I was confused. Then I saw a dark figure hover around me. I could see a pearly white smile._

_I faded into blackness..._

* * *

_I woke up with start, I was back into my house. My family sat in the room, silently. My throat burned with such fire._

_"Why is my throat so dry?" I whispered._

_The person who was closest to me - Finn - only noticed me wake up. He rushed closer to me._

_"She's awake." He said with such relief._

_The rest all looked up and smiled sad smiles before rushing to my bed side._

_Mother placed her hand on my forehead, her hand was bruning hot. Was she ill?_

_"How do you feel, love?" She asked, looking very well._

_"Incredibly thirsty." I replied quietly._

_The family grew tense at this. I looked between all of them, confused._

_"He said when she woke, she would need blood immediately." Rebekah murmured._

_I was shocked, surely she did not expect me to quench this burning thrist with... blood? But Father nodded._

_"Here, darling. Drink this." He handed me a cup of the horrid crimson liquid._

_But why did it smell so good? I couldn't hold back anymore and I drank it quickly. I wiped my mouth._

_"Why," I asked. "Do I have to drink that?"_

_Mother sat down next to me, I stared at her._

_"Oh, my darling child." She was stalling._

_"Mother, what happened the night of the full moon?"_

_She sighed. I beckoned her on._

_"You were changed into a creature on the night, one that drinks human blood." She started._

_My face paled I hope she doesn't mean what I think she means._

_"In other words, you have changed into," Father sneered the last part, "a vampire."_

* * *

**Song inspiration: Unbroken by Demi Lovato!**

**Bloodied Love**


	6. Safe and Sound

**Hey people!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'readingisdabest'! Thanks for reviewing!**

**6. Safe and Sound**

**Aloysia's pov**

* * *

_I stared at each member of my family, through and through. _

_"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, flabbergasted._

_Father looked he didn't want to get into it, so he turned around and left the room. Mother sighed as she stared at his disappearing form. She looked back at me with a weary smile._

_"You remember when you were taken by that wolf dear," I nodded solemly, "you were found by Austin Perri."_

_I froze, Austin Perri? He was the richest, most handsome man in the village. Every woman would love to be with him, unfortunately he wasn't all there in the head. What would he be doing in the woods on a full moon. I paledeven further._

_"He's a vampire." I stated._

_Mother nodded._

_"Why did he change me? Did he change any of you?" I asked hopefully, I shall live without my family._

_"You were dying when he found you, and he took an immediate liking towards you. He wouldn't let you die." Mother said._

_"It's kind of romantic, if you think about it. Too bad he's a beseiged creature of the night." Rebekah stated._

_"Rebekah," Mother shot her a look, "so he changed, and since you drank the blood you are a full vampire."_

_This was a lot to take in, I looked down and shook my head. I snapped my to stare straight at my Mother._

_"Did he change any of you?" I asked through gritted teeth._

_Mother inhaled and exhaled, before answering my question._

_"No."_

_I stared at her, shocked. My hands started to tremor from anger. I tried so hard to hold back the scream that was ready to break free from my throat._

_"WHAT!" I screamed._

_Mother tried to soothe me, but I lightly pushed her off. I pulled the covers off me and let out a shakey sigh before I got on my legs for the first time in a long time. I fell down and someone immediately tried to help, but I shrugged them off._

_"Get off! I can handle myself." I snapped._

_That person immediately backed away. I struggled to get up for my legs weren't used to my weight anymore. But I eventually stood and walked to the front door._

_"What are you doing, Aloysia?" Elijah asked._

_I turned to him, teeth bared._

_"I need to pay someone a visit." I said before opening the door and slamming it shut again._

_It was a brisk morning, and children and their family stopped doing what they were doing to stare at me. Well, not at me, but what I was wearing. I looked down at... my dress? I wore a puffy red dress, with white underneath the red fabric. I felt my head. My hair was curled and pulled into a strange hairstyle._

_People who knew stared at me, bewildered.I hiked up my skirt and ran to Austin's house, barefoot. Everyone knew where he lived. As I ran passed many houses, people couldn't to stare after me. I never stopped until I reached his house._

_I turned back to see some people, Kol and Elijah had followed me. I didn't knock, even it was impolite, I thought this time could be an acception. I slammed the door behind me as I entered the mansion. It was dark in here, frighteningly dark. I looked around for the creature. But alas, I couldn't find him._

_I found a stairscase and walked up it. When I reached the top, I opened the first door I saw. I switched on the light. It was a very big room, with a desk and a podium in the middle of it. It must be a fitting room. Then, something pure white caught my attention._

_I saw a wedding dress hanging against a closet door. I walked over to it, was he getting married? Who would unfortunate maiden be? I felt the material of the dress. It felt soft and smooth. There was a rough texture, lace. I turned the dress around, it was bareback._

_Then someone slammed me against a far by wall. And a body held me against the wall. Whoever it was hissed. I recognised him, brown hair and deep blue eyes through the black surrounding it. I saw his fangs. Austin. He recognised me a second later._

_His body didn't leave mine. His face turned human, and his features were filled with a smirk. He still frightened me, he started to carress my face._

_"Sorry, darling. Didn't recognise you without all the blood." He chuckled darkly._

_I pushed him off me and sent him flying across the room. He had no shirt on, he had a six pack. H fell to the floor and smiled._

_"Feisty, I like it," He ran to me at unlikely speed, and lifted me off the ground by my throat. "But never try that again. Especially to your husband."_

_I stopped clawing at his tightening hand and chocked out, "hu-husband?"_

_I stopped breathing, literally. His hand was squeezing my throat way too tight._

_He dropped me and I fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. He walked off to grab the wedding dress. I was the unfortunate maiden. He faced me again._

_"I see your parents haven't discussed that with you, yet," He noticed my confused face, "you see, darling, when I found you, I was instantly smitten. Never in a thousand years, have I found a girl as pure and beautiful as you. You are special. So when I took you home, I promised to save your life by changing you, but..."_

_He paused for dramatic effect._

_"But on one condition. You had to be wed to me, the day you woke. Happy wedding day!" He smirked._

* * *

**There!**

**Song inspiration: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

**Dedicated to: readingisdabest**

**Bloodied Love**


End file.
